1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for auditing the effectiveness of websites.
2. The Relevant Technology
The Internet has changed the way people gather information, establish relationships with one another and even how people communicate with one another. Additionally, the Internet has changed the way companies seek potential customers and even what the meaning of a business is. It has changed the way companies advertise, sell, coordinate with one another and compete with one another. With this change has come a huge explosion in the number of Web Pages for people to visit. Currently, companies leverage blogs, social media, video sharing, mobile content and ads, display ads, and many other channels in order to seek potential customers and conduct business.
One difficulty that comes with using the various types of social media to advertise or conduct business online is that it is often difficult for a company to identify how to most appropriately and advantageously use the social media for their desired purposes. For example, many types of social media, such as Facebook or other social media sites, use predetermined, preferred, and/or recommended templates, designs, and/or other digital components for webpages and website combined with information from a company's webpages. Without the ability to determine how to best optimize those pages for performance in social media sites and the like, a company's use of social media may be limited or otherwise impaired. Furthermore, the large number of alternative templates, designs, and/or other digital components for webpages and websites intended to optimize results on diverse social media platforms are difficult to administratively create, deploy, inventory, update, and, manage across divers systems on a large scale. As such, there is a need for a system and method for optimizing a website for related social media and/or other media applications.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.